


She's A Keeper

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana gets a call from an old college friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: wedding – shower  
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

“I don’t know, Karen… Because I’m here with a friend… But you don’t even know her… Okay, I’ll think about it. Talk to you later… Bye.” Dana hung up the phone.

“What will you think about?” Jess asked as she entered the bedroom.

Dana’s mouth went dry as she took in the sight of her lover wrapped in the too-short hotel towel. She had to swallow and clear her throat before answering. “A friend of mine from college called – Karen Nester. Mom gave her my number.”

“What did she want?”

“She’s throwing a wedding shower for another college friend tomorrow afternoon.”

“And it’s here in New York?”

“Yeah. But I told her I probably couldn’t make it.”

“Why not?”

“We have plans tomorrow.”

“Not until dinner and the show tomorrow night. I can keep myself entertained until you get back.”

Dana smiled. “I’m sure you could, but Karen did say to bring you with me. So, if I go, you’re coming with me.”

“Well, whatever you want, Dana.”

“What I want…” the redhead reached out, grabbed the towel wrapped around her lover, and gave a sharp tug, revealing Jess’s just showered body, “… is you.”

~~~

Despite having spent a good portion of the night in activities other than sleep, Dana felt good as she and Jess shopped for a present for her college friend. And it was with a smile on her face that she rang the doorbell of the friend she hadn’t seen or talked to in longer than she cared to admit.

“Dana!” Karen Nester immediately pulled her old friend into a warm hug. “It’s so good to see you!” She pulled back and took in Dana’s appearance from head to toe. “And you look even better now than you did back in college,” she said as she pulled the couple into the apartment.

Dana blushed, but smiled. “It’s good to see you, too. Karen, this is my friend Jess Morgan; Jess, this is Karen Nester.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jess said as they shook hands.

“You, too. Come meet Trish and everyone else.”

~~~

Later in the afternoon, after the party began to break up and Dana had said goodbye to the bride – Trish – she pulled Karen aside. They hugged.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Dana. It’s been way too long.”

“Yes, it has. I promise I’ll keep in touch.”

“You do that.” Karen looked over to where Jess was helping to clean up a little. “She’s more than just a friend, isn’t she?”

There was no way Dana would ever deny how important Jess was to her. “Yes, she is.”

Karen gave her college friend a smile. “Make sure you hold onto her – she’s a keeper.”

“She’s that and more,” Dana replied with a smile.

Karen pulled Dana into another hug. “I’m glad you’re happy, Dana. You deserve it.”

When they parted Dana called out to her lover. “Jess? Are you ready?”

“Ready when you are,” Jess answered as she moved to Dana’s side.

“Jess, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“I had a nice time today. Thank you for inviting me,” Jess said as they shook hands.

“I’ve given Dana my number. DC is not that far away, so I hope to see you both again before another 14 or 15 years. In the meantime, take care of each other.”

Dana slipped her hand into Jess’s, giving it a squeeze. “We will. Bye.”

~~~

In the elevator going down, Dana turned to Jess. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

“Not since about 2:00 this morning,” she said with a gleam in her eye.

Dana reached up and gently cupped her lover’s cheek. “I love you, Jess.”

“I love you, too.”

Their kiss was interrupted by their arrival at the ground floor. Hand in hand, they walked out into the city and their night on the town.

FIN


End file.
